


Fortress Chess

by Anonymous



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble, I want to write more but can't, Indirect Chess references, Luffy's Mom Is Dangerous, Luffy's Mom is a plotter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 08:38:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4618824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The conclusion of a long campaign, and the start of an even longer game. She can already see the fortress walls of her opponents crumbling down...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fortress Chess

“On the fifth day of the second month of beginnings, 881 years since the Beginning of Silence, Mat’ Shtorma bore a son to Monkey D. Dragon and called his name Alyosha, to be known as Monkey D. Luffy,” Mat’ Shtorma whispered in her new born son’s ear. “And she was born to Ksenyia and Gol D. Roger. And Ksenyia was born to Daria, who named no father. And Daria was brought by the sea to the arms of Annushka who cleaved unto the Voice of the World.”

Dangerous words, she knew. Dangerous customs that she _would ___follow, even if it meant her death. Garp was frequently taken for a fool, and yes he loved the Marines. But Mat’ Shtorma, Mother of the Storm, knew him for the shrewd foe he was and to threaten what was _his ___was a swift way to death. So long as she was careful, so long as she did not threaten any of her fellows, Garp would count her as one of his. She ducked her head to brush a kiss against the baby’s downy hair, triumph in her eyes. And her son would always be counted as one of Garp’s.

_Polnoye porazheniye. _ ____

Checkmate.

**Author's Note:**

> Fortress chess is a Russian board game. The board has 192 squares, four players, a classic lineup of pieces, plus an additional knight, bishop, and rook inside the fortress. Players across the board from each other are allies, and the way to win is to checkmate both opponents. In the Russian variant a checkmated player's pieces are removed from the board, in the West European version, the checkmated player can't move until the checkmate is removed.
> 
> I have tried really hard to see more into this verse, and into it's background but it alludes me. If anyone once to take the plot bunny and run with it feel free, just let me know about it.
> 
> No, I don't know why she's insisting that she's the One Piece version of Russian. Or who she feels are her opponents.


End file.
